nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sim533
Welcome Hello Sim533, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Skywire VIP Extended page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 17:28, March 9, 2012 Welcome! Hi Sim533! You recently created an article called Skywire VIP Extended. Unfortunately, the same article exists, but under a different name, the already existing article called Skywire Vip '-' Extended. I'm sorry to say I'll have to redirect the article to the longer existing one. However, your work did not all go to waste, the passwords for each level I placed on the Skywire VIP - Extended page. You adding the passwords was a great help, as I didn't have to put them all down. Thanks for the help! -- 17:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks! Your welcome. -- 13:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Award Hi Sim533! Thanks for all your continued work on the content relating to profiles! As a reward, I give you this: You can place this on your userpage, although you don't have to (and I won't feel bad if you don't). To place it on your userpage, place this below code between and : This award will be part of a reward program I plan to start, where users get awards (like this one) for making lots of good edits. Thanks for all your help! -- 21:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Reward Thanks! I'll try that. I didn't really know what to add, so I just added what immediately came to mind. Thanks for the suggestion! -- 12:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Miniclip's Nitrome game awards Hi Sim, thanks for the update to this page. I would need to clarify one thing with you though. Are these awards (Easter Egg 2, Easter Egg 3 Easter Super Award, The Smurfs 2 Hackus Award, The Smurfs 2 Smurfette Award) awarded through Nitrome-created games on Miniclip? Else I'm afraid they don't belong to that page. If yes, we need them in time of introduction order in the Chronological order of award release section and add them to the correct games with images in the list below. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 14:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hihi Sim, yes I would be looking over the article. I plan to do so on Thursday. Looking forward to nominating this article. Until then, see you around :) SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 09:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template:Rustyard Hi Sim533! If you feel something is missing from the template, then you can add it. I haven't played Rustyard for 4 years, and even when I wrote about the game, I had not played it for 2. You're right about the buttons, if you notice in the buttons section of the template, the first link links to Button_(Rustyard) and not Blocks_(Rustyard), while the other links link to Blocks_(Rustyard). You can create the Buttons_(Rustyard) article and move the Buttons over to the article.-- 17:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's how your getting the images. I thought you were just checking your cache. -- 18:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) WIP Hi Sim533! Seeing as you are making lots of edits to the Avatars page, I thought I'd introduce you to template WIP. If you put at the top of a page you are constantly editing, you can edit the page constantly without running into edit conflicts, as pages with Template:WIP on it cannot be edited by people other than the placer of the template (except with your permission). The reason I ask this is because for the description for the Awesume Glasses avatar incorrectly states that it's the Left Eye wearing the glasses, when in fact, it is the Right Eye. I wanted to add next to the word "Left", so that readers would know you copied it from the official source and didn't make a mistake. Of course, you can add it.-- 18:35, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The problem was that Nitrome accidentally referred to the Right Eye as Left Eye. It was just a tiny mistake, it doesn't mean we have to go and rename Right Eye Left Eye and then give the true Left Eye another name, it was just an accident. -- 21:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Avatars Hey Sim.I noticed you are adding the avatars to the page.Good,but I have 2 questions? '''1.'How do you find them,because the accounts were taken down... 2.'''You may not know,but...Is there any Miner Canary,Foreman White boss or Justin Bennet avatar? 10:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Miniclip Ouch, what happened to Miniclip. It has been quite some time since I had been there, since I haven't played any flash games for quite some time. SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) A revision to the avatars template Hi Sim! Random-storykeeper on Twitter asked if the template for avatars could have only the hint displayed, and everything else under the show tag. Is this possible, and if it is, could you possibly do it? Thanks! -- 13:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Adding video spoilers sounds like a good idea. I think "This collapsible box contains a video on how to get this avatar." sounds good enough for the template. -- 18:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Badges No problem! :D -- 20:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Superb job! Hi Sim! Excellent work doing all that work just to fix a template! If you want, I could have done it (since I do a lot of that), or do future tasks like that. Still, thanks for all that hard work! Really appreciate it! -- 12:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Talk:Miniclip's_Nitrome_game_awards#On_Event_Awards Hi Sim, as agreed to, by you, NOBODY and Ayernam, event awards have been removed from the article. I feel somewhat bad though, as searching for the past event awards, their images and their descriptions had probably not been easy. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 14:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Halloween Theme I'll change the background when I've finished the background skin and some other stuff for the Halloween Nitrome Wiki theme. -- 22:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Images The animated pngs on your profile, and the unreleased avaters. How did you make the pngs and how did you find the avatars? -- 13:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for butting in and editing the Avatars page...I probably caused an edit conflict. 05:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature policy Hey, I realized your message was long despite the one sentence because your signature is a long string of wiki code not transcluded in a template. Either you are substituting your sig template in your , or you don't have a template. By Nitrome Wiki's signature policy, all custom sigs must be transcluded in a template. This isn't too hard to do; you just need to transfer your sig code (if you don't have one) to a template (ideally Template:Signatures/Sim533, where most users' signatures are placed), then place |— Sim533 (talk)}} in the signature field under your preferences. Come to think of it, you don't seem to be signing with four tildes (~~~~), which is also a wiki policy and not only makes signing posts faster, but also adds a timestamp. Alternatively, there is a signature button on the editor that you can conveniently press. :) 06:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, nice timing. I even didn't knew you were gonna upload it too RE: AvatarWidget Okay, thanks. I just think it could be a lot easier to use if the parameters weren't case sensitive (ie avatarsingame instead of "avatarsInGame"), which tends to be inconsistent for the most part with many of our templates. The IDs you use - can they be words instead of numbers? It would save a lot of time if they could have a letter code - ie. the ID based on the name of the avatar instead of I was trying to work on a more compact design for the Avatars page earlier in the month, but I never really finished it; it was more of just playing around with stuff. I feel that as more avatars get released, the sections are going to become ''really long, which might make it more difficult to find the avatars that you want. (By the way, could you please sign with four tildes rather than three/substituting the template? There's no timestamp on your signature.) 09:01, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Efficient navigation for profiles, not URLs The point is that using those IDs would only make sense if all readers used the same URL to access the avatars, but these aren't prominently displayed on Nitrome.com. It would be a lot easier to link them if they corresponded to the order they are in rather than having to guess and check, for example. You could go to the edit page, but wouldn't it be a lot more efficient if that time going to the editor could be saved if the avatars followed a more definite order - according to the order presented within a profile rather than an ID? 22:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm afraid you have no idea what I'm saying. Numbers are not a bad idea at all to identify the avatars, but we have to understand that this wiki is trying to appeal to those who are interested in Nitrome, or simply want to know where the avatar is. Maybe they want to share this information, but how are they going to when the template presents no way of showing what ID to link? You have numbers - that's good - but they don't go in order according to their release, or how they are presented on the page. When they go on the page, the numbers are scrambled. And not everyone who comes to this wiki knows about HTML orders or even recounts the order of the avatars in their URL ID form. :Do you understand now? Say there are Christmas avatars. You get the letter "C" for a Christmas avatar. The day is 1, so the ID becomes "C01". Maybe the letter "U" for "unlockable" and "CDNM" for "Cheese Dreams New Moon". I don't know, but of course, the more letters added, the less of a chance there is a conflict. That's what I mean. Not something like "Party" for an avatar in a Party skin. :Even if you don't give a care about what I'm saying, at least make the ID numbers appear on the box so that readers don't have to edit the page every time they want to link to it. 16:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Avatar design You're welcome! I saw the changes yesterday, and I didn't know there was a minimun width parameter. You're really good with coding! 11:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Four Play demo Hello! The new information you added to the Four Play page, such as the controls, gameplay, and about, where did you get it from?-- 18:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: "Check your code RSK" What difference does it make? 22:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, when you said "check your code", I only looked up the games template. How are the Square Meal levels going? (Please sign with four tildes or use the signature button.) 05:22, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Personal images Apparently no one got around to this, but all the images in a gallery on your blog post appear to only be used on your blog post. This classifies them as personal images and as such, are subject to deletion. You can either replace these images by hosting them off the wiki on an image hosting site or you can add them directly to the Square Meal article. I can't imagine how much use that would be though, considering there's already videos on that page. If something isn't done about them in the next few days, they will be deleted. Personal images aren't allowed to be uploaded on the wiki, period. And if you're going to reply to this message, remember to sign your posts with four tildes or click the signature button in the editor. This is even seen as a reminder at the top of a talk page whenever you add a message. Please don't ignore it. 02:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Make my day? That's a laugh. This is about the policy, not about making me happy. The decision to prohibit personal images and fanart was reached by the community (yes it mentions fanart is allowed, but that decision was reprimanded in another forum topic - A solution for fanart to be exact). This policy applies to everyone who edits the wiki - me, NOBODY, all other admins, etc. If we let one user upload personal images, we have no standing justification for other users who come and upload their own personal images. :Like I said above, there are alternatives - host them on an image hosting site like Photobucket, ImageShack, your own personal test wiki - or, you could suggest that they're suitable enough for the Square Meal article. You're not the only one who has uploaded personal images - indeed there are other users, but NOBODY gets to them first. In fact, he deletes them on the spot, although he has mixed up the policy a bit, saying that "non-Nitrome images are not allowed", when it's really images that aren't used for the mainspace or wiki related templates that aren't permitted. I am giving you a chance to replace the images before they are deleted. :Are there really tons of other personal images that have stayed on the wiki? It is possible that the admins could have missed them. After all, we're human, and sometimes the overall traffic on the wiki pushes it out. If you find personal images that we have not addressed, you can always point them out to us. Perhaps these images do qualify, just not in the way you might expect. :Signatures and avatars are two completely unrelated things. Signing with four tildes is applicable to every wiki that uses talk pages; a reminder on each talk page even states this. How are you trying to connect the two? :This is the third time I've reminded you to sign your posts, but this time, you seem to counter with excuses that make little sense. Every user must sign with four tildes; users who don't *usually* get reminded to. If they're new to the wiki, sometimes there is leeway. But you've been around since last year, so it should be no surprise. :Why must we sign with four tildes? Four tildes adds the signature and timestamp automatically. Signature policy explains how to implement a custom signature when you sign with four tildes. If it really is too much trouble, you could check out Sine, which can do it for you. 02:31, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought I'd point out that if there is some actual problem with you signing with four tildes messing up your sigs on other wikis, there is a solution that's not that hard to deal with (and I had to deal with it for a long time). You can always sign with space~~~~~. You will have to create the signature page first though. While this isn't signing with four tildes, it is indistinguishable from ~~~~ after you've published the edit. It might seem like a hassle, but I had to do it for a long time when my name was "Not the person you're thinking of," because it was too long to do it the normal way, and it wasn't that big of a deal. ::Also, it's important to remember that RSK's reminder about the images is just her doing her job. At the Nitrome Wiki we have a policy that prohibits personal images (images not used in mainspace or important templates). If you want your images to be viewed, you can always upload them to an external site, as has been pointed out before. Also, if you have a serious complaint against the policy, you can bring it up in the forums. Until then, however, we have to obey the current policies completely. 03:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::The reason your personal images were easy to find was because they were used in a blog post that piqued a lot of interest. That's how I noticed them first. Normally, images that aren't in use (unless they clearly have no relation to Nitrome) stay for a while since the uploader might intend to use them properly. As for you, the images were on the blog post and blog post only. I wasn't the first to notice these images were personal, just the first to specifically message you about it. :::Sure, I will watch out for personal images more, but keep in mind that I'm not the only admin around here. Any of the admins on this wiki will delete personal images when necessary. Sometimes there are misunderstandings; we're not always perfect. You can even do your part in spotting personal images by messaging the user about it and tagging the image with . :::You didn't sign with four tildes...if you did, there would be a timestamp next to your signature when you sign. Is this how your signature is broken? On other wikis, how does it display? :::I didn't mean to make you feel agitated; many users, at some point or another, have uploaded personal images to the wiki by mistake (or before the policy was implemented). I understand the images were meant to be used in a visual way, but it was off wiki, on a blog post, which is of a user's own personal use. 21:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Square Meal images What about the text that comes across every talk page that reads, "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button"? I just deleted your images recently before you sent the message. I'll restore them for now, but if they're not up on a suitable mainspace article by the 26th of January (UTC), they'll be deleted. There is a clock in the top right corner for you to keep track of UTC time. While you're at it, I'd like you to take a look at this code: |— Sim533 (talk)}}. Have you tried pasting this in the Custom Signature field of your ? Did you check the box? Anyways, if you haven't, try doing so and save your changes. If you haven't, still put in four tildes when you sign your next post on my talk page. You claim your signature is broken, so I'd like to help you fix it. 02:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) A potentially dumb question about coding You wouldn't happen to know how to make the "Music" section of Template:Infobox app collapsible, would you? It's getting a little long The only method I know is to create two separate infoboxes, but the "wikitable" class in the infobox leaves a gap between the two boxes instead of merging them - at least from past experience. Do you know how? 23:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I think I'll consider moving them to their own section if there's more music to come. 20:53, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quotes That would be very helpful, yes. The speech bubbles proceed on their own timing, so it's hard to write up the quotes. Could you get the text for the first encounter with the Gate Keeper in the Kraken pack? (It'll have something to do with asking why the Gate Keeper is in the Kraken in the first place.) Also, when the Watcher is first visited, there's some conversation he exchanges with the Icebreaker, but it only plays the first time you see him. I didn't record that conversation, do you think you could find it as well? I might be able to recall who said what. Thanks! 22:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the Watcher text! The Gate Keeper one I was referring to was the one that comes near the beginning when the player first meets him and he brings up the yes/no prompt (There is a bit of text that comes after saying "no", though I didn't view it.) It comes after the level "Jellyfish". Is this where the quotation you gave comes from? I'm not sure if the above information will help you, though, so if you need to know anything else that can only be found from looking at the game itself and not the files, let me know. 04:19, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I have the quotes for the events that occur if the player visits the Gate Keeper from that same spot after paying. If there is text that comes immediately after the player says "yes" and pays the coins, I'd like to see it again too, please. 07:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Four Play I wanted ay the 'final link' from your research link won't send me to any download anymore. Any ideas/suggestions? 14:42, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Avatars Can you give me the URLs of the unreleased avatars please? Red Trap (talk) 14:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Unreleased avatars You know the drill - or at least I think you know the drill. Please do not upload unreleased avatars until the hint comes out. 17:35, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Mobile Chick Flick So, I think it is now a good time to do more research in Chick Flick Mobile. Any possibility for you to open the distributed demo and find anything interesting in it? ::: The Mysteryous user 17:13, November 26, 2014 (UTC) RE - RE: Chick flick demo Sorry for late reply. Here it is! Please contact me if you find anything (or if you dont find) CLICK ME! ::: The Mysteryous user 13:23, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Christmas avatars If you can get the Christmas avatars early, could you post them on some site and then share the link here?-- 23:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank You!!!! I'd liek to thank you for adding GunBrick SD OST. I couldn't figure out how to record iOS for my life and no one else was jumping to add it either! ^w^ *hugs* -A Random Passerby 12:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC)